Dinner with the Uchiha's
by SilenceIsTheKey
Summary: One-shot. Sasuke knew something was going on when his three teammates offered to walk him home. "Oh, you must have dinner with us tonight!" No mom, no. Poor Sasuke wasn't completely prepared for the permanent mental scarring.


**Hey people! Before you start, Can You Save Me? And This Is War are currently being written. I'm perhaps having a bit of writers block. Probably because my brain is overloaded with crap about hydrocarbons, radioactive substances, theories of evolution, etc. Yeah, I have my all three science GCSE's on the same day! Like how bad is that? So stressful! Anyways, I felt like writing a one-shot. I got bored. So, enjoy! :D Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to Kishi. Story line is mine!**

* * *

Title: Dinner with the Uchiha's

Summary: One-shot. Sasuke knew something was going on when his three teammates offered to walk him home. "Oh, you must have dinner with us tonight!" No mom, no. Poor Sasuke wasn't completely prepared for the permanent mental scarring.

Rating: T

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were all walking home after a mission.

Because most of the team were in good spirits –and hungry—they decided to walk their good buddy Sasuke home.

"Hey, teme, you know, cause we're such good friends, we're gonna walk you home! It's been a while since I've seen your mom, and I know Mikoto must be missing me!"

"Hn."

And so it was settled.

After 20 minutes of Naruto praising the Uchiha family, they reached the gate.

Sasuke was about to walk through the gate, nodding his head at his team members as a sign for them to leave.

Naruto, who refused to walk away from the Uchiha's home with an empty stomach, had an idea.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA, SAI! LOOK AT THOSE FLOWERS! THEY MUST BE THE RARE APPLE BLOSSOMS? OH MY GOD, IT IS! SASUKE, WHERE DID YOU GET THEM FROM?"

And, of course, seconds later, the infamous Mikoto Uchiha stepped out from the beautiful, double brass doors to see what the ruckus was and who was enquiring about her flowers.

"Ah, Naruto! I knew I recognised that voice!" Mikoto called cheerfully.

"Mikoto! It's good to see you! You're looking good! And you MUST tell me where you got those Apple Blossoms from!" Naruto replied as cheerfully.

"Thank you! You're looking as dashing as ever! Oh my! Sakura! Sai! I almost missed you there! You're both looking great! Say, how bout you all come in and join us for dinner. It'll be a great opportunity to catch up and I can also tell Naruto about my Apple Blossoms!"

Before the three young ninjas could reply, Sasuke shot them a typical 'don't-you-even-think-about-it!' glare.

"I'm sure they're all busy and have places to be." He stoically told his mother.

The three feigned sadness.

"That's fine, Mikoto, we can sense when we're not wanted. Sorry for being a disturbance," Naruto pouted.

"N-no! Ignore Sas-" Mikoto started, only to be cut off by Sakura.

"No, it's fine. We'll all find something to eat… I hope. I mean, if there's anything edible in my fridge, I'll probably munch on that." Sakura turned to face Naruto. "What about you, Naruto? Is it ramen _again_?"

Naruto caught on. "What can I do? I can't cook a proper meal, so that's all I have. I don't have parents there who can cook me home-made meal. Oh well… That's life," Naruto sighed dramatically.

Mikoto couldn't take it anymore. "No! You're all eating here tonight and that's final! We have more than enough food, so why should you suffer! You all need a healthy meal!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at his mothers stupidity. Couldn't she see they were playing with her heart strings? Obviously not.

The three who were dwelling a minute ago, brightened up immediately.

"Are you sure?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes! Now please do come inside!" Mikoto smiled warmly and started to walk in.

Sasuke glared. He'd do anything to be anywhere else, because he could only imagine the horrors the dinner would bring. He'd rather be with Orochimaru, agreeing to be his bitch! Of course, he'd never voice this out load, you know, Uchiha pride and all.

He sighed in defeat and turned to follow his mother.

This was a cue for the others to follow.

As soon as Sasuke had turned his back, his so-called best friend gave a high five to the pink haired kunoichi, whom he may have had a _slight_ attraction to.

The two were grinning from ear to ear for the ingeniousness. Sai visibly smirked.

Once through the double doors, they entered into a large circular entrance with doors and gold plated staircases surrounding them.

Mikoto was waiting for them.

"Now, we have quite some time till dinner. So, why don't we all go freshen up? I'm sure Sasuke will let you two-" she pointed at Naruto and Sai, "borrow something decent and elegant to wear. Sakura, you come with me, and you can borrow something of mine," Mikoto smiled warmly at her guests.

She grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her towards one of the staircases.

Sasuke sighed.

_How troublesome…_

* * *

After an hour, everyone gathered in the grand dining hall.

First to enter was Fugaku, who was shortly followed by Itachi. Ten minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai entered. The latter two were wearing simple black, collared shirts. Another five minutes later, Mikoto and Sakura entered.

Mikoto looked positively delighted whilst Sakura looked plain exhausted.

Sakura's long pink hair had been lightly curled, with some it clipped back. She had a small, subtle amount of make-up on. And, somehow, Mikoto managed to force Sakura into a simple yet elegant white, knee-length dress. Of course, with matching white stilettos, which were forced upon her. Needless to say, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

The elder Uchiha brother smirked at the pink haired beauty.

"You look ravishing, Sakura. I'm surprised you're still single. Well, we could change that," Itachi winked flirtatiously.

Mikoto scolded Itachi. "Itachi! She's not for you! You're going to marry someone else! Sakura is for Sasuke, and they're going to get married and bear me beautiful grandchildren! I mean, I've got the church booked, some dresses reserved, invitations at the ready… I just need him to propose!"

If they were drinking anything, Sasuke and Sakura would've done a spit take. And if they were eating, they would've choked.

Sakura, being Sakura, was as red as a tomato (which was a turn on for Sasuke) and Sasuke's pale cheeks had darkened lightly.

"Mother."

"Oh, Sasuke! Don't give me that look! Okay, okay I'm sorry; no need to go all Fugaku on me!"

Said person turned to glare at his wife.

"Oh get a grip people! Oh look foods here!"

By this point, Naruto was in tears crying on the floor. Literally.

Sai was also chuckling.

Sakura was smiling lightly but still embarrassed by Mikoto's earlier words.

Sasuke was mentally killing himself a thousand times.

Itachi was smirking.

Fugaku was glaring at his wife.

Said wife was scolding her family.

As you can imagine, the maids walked into quite a scene. One of them even tripped over Naruto.

After everyone had settled down, dinner talk got interesting.

They were discussing 'Sasuke Memories'.

"Oh this is gold!" Sakura started. "There was this one time, when Sasuke came up to me, asking about female undergarment support system. I figured out he was talking about a bra. I figured Sasuke was finally becoming normal and no longer asexual, so I helped him out by explaining the measurement systems. This was one of the few times he was paying attention. Soon after that he left and I made nothing of it. A few days later, I was on my way to train, and there, standing in front of me, was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, in a _bra_!"

The table started vibrating due to everyone—except Sasuke—laugh.

Even the normally stoic Fugaku was guffawing.

"Little brother, why on earth were you wearing a bra?"

"Hn."

"Oh, and Sakura, did you take a picture?"

The kunoichi reached for her phone. "Of course! Here it is!"

And no doubt, there stood Sasuke Uchiha, sweating and panting, in a bra! And it was no ordinary bra, either. It was navy blue, and, right in the centre of each cup, where the nipple was underneath the cotton, was a red and white fan. The Uchiha fan.

The picture was passed around the table, with each and everyone's spirits lifted.

"—And the time when he thought he was my daughter instead of son—"

"—With the makeup? Oh god!"

"Yep, that's it!"

Sasuke may have been an Uchiha, but there was so much embarrassment one could take. So, he blushed. And left.

No one had noticed he left. They were too busy exchanging stories. Well, Sakura noticed.

She managed to slip away from the table unnoticed, as well.

She found Sasuke outside, on the balcony.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"So, erm, thanks for having us for dinner. I mean, I know how much of a burden it must have—"

"Sakura, do you think I'm pathetic?"

Said kunoichi was taken aback by his abruptness. "N-no! Sasuke, we were only having a laugh! Everyone does it! Families and friends for dinner always results in life scarring embarrassment! You just get used to it and laugh!"

Sasuke turned to gaze intently at his teammate next to him. Without warning, he pressed his cold, yet soft, lips against her warm ones.

Sakura responded almost immediately. It was passionate yet gentle and sweet at the same time.

Sasuke smirked. "How about we make my mother's dream come true?"

* * *

Sasuke was on top of Sakura, both of them panting hard.

They had been in total bliss, both of them overwhelmed from the feeling.

An idea formed in Sakura's head.

"Sasuuukkkee?"

"Hn?"

"You know that bra… do you still have it?"

Sasuke smirked, catching on. He got up and went through some drawers coming back with the bra in his hand.

It was Sasuke's lucky night.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Sasuke's room, Mikoto was jumping with joy.

"YAY, YAY, YAY! I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER-IN-LAW AND GRANDMA! WOOHOO! PARTY, PARTY, PAR-TAY!" Mikoto spotted Itachi and ran up to him. "Itachi, I think you need to invite some of your friends for dinner tomorrow night."

Walking away from her stunned son, she muttered to herself:

"Because, of course, dinner with the Uchiha's is the best way to go, especially with our luck."

Then, a scream of pleasure was echoed in the Uchiha household.

Mikoto smirked. She truly was lucky to be an Uchiha.

* * *

**Hehe, I hope you liked this (though I sincerely doubt that). It is just some randomness I came up with.**

**Also, I have a question for those of you who actually read this: should I make a one-shot on Sasuke's bra story? I've got the whole thing planned out, but I'll only do it if you guys want me to upload it.**

**Anyways, thank you for those of you who read this!**

**Please, oh-please, review, if you read this! I love reading your reviews! I beg of you!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
